Who's The Mom?
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: Warren has a daughter? Who's the mom? What's her power? Will she stay at the mansion or live with Warren? Questions, questions, questions.P.S suck on ice at summaries, so read and review pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ ****So I was drawling and I got this awesome idea that you have just clicked on, (Warren is 29 in this story!) Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own :( on to the story**

A quiet day in the mansion, which was very unusual, suddenly the doorbell rang. Kitty was the first to get to the door and opened it without hesitation.

"Hello?" she asked, her sight was met with Warren Worthington the third. "Whats up Warren?" she asked nicely.

"Is Professor here?" he asked.

"Yea, he's, like, in his study." she informed.

"Thank you." Warren then hurried past her, his angeled face was twisted with worry and Kitty couldn't help but wonder why. Warren almost ran the distance from the front door to the Professors study. In one sweep of his hand he had opened the door and in two fluid movements he was inside with the door closed.

"Yes Warren?" Professor asked.

"Oh God! Charles! I have a daughter!" by now Warren was sitting with his back to a wall in the Professors study on the floor.

"Who is the mother?" Professor asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Warren said.

"Well, is she a mutant?" Professor asked.

"Yes, but she refuses to show me her powers, or tell me who her mother is. She came to my house two days ago." Warren said.

"What is her name?"

"She says her name is Jessie."

"Well, why don't you bring her here tomorrow? We can see what her powers are then." Professor said in his usual calm voice.

Taking a deep breath Warren replied, "Yes that would work, I'll come by tomorrow."

**[AN~ Skipping to the next day... now!] The Next Day**

All was quiet threw out the halls of the X-Mansion,that was because all that lived there where in the Danger Room doing Wolverines training program. Like yesterday the doorbell rang, this time Kurt answered still panting from the sim.

"Kurt." Warren said with a slight shake of his head.

"Varren? Who do you have behind you?" Kurt asked as he saw a flash of blonde hair with bright red streaks in it.

"I'll tell you later Kurt, ware is Professor?" Warren asked.

"Ee's helping Ororo en ze ketchen." Kurt said, stepping back as Warren entered, pulling the person behind him by the hand. Now that she was in front of Kurt he saw she was at least 11 years old; she had blonde hair with bright red streaks all over it; red thin lips; a small upturn nose; and Warrens brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was loose fitting and was almost falling of her shoulders; most of her shirt was covered by a black jacket that had bright yellow and red wings on the back; she was wearing black skinny jeans; and black scuffed up converses. She waved as she went past, Kurt waved back.

"Professor?" Warren called as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes Warren?" he answered. Warren pulled the girl forward and beside him.

"This is Jessie. Can you tell if she is my daughter or not? Or what her powers are?" Warren asked a little impatiently.

"You do know that I can walk on my own, don't ya?" Jessie asked with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Well, Jessie, I am Ororo Munroe, and this is Professor Xavier." Ororo said with a smile.

"Now, Jessie, we all need to know some things here and-"

"Oh, cut the _crap_." Jessie said interrupting the Professor. She shrugged off her jacket. Warren swore he saw little bumps on her back. She pulled her shirt up over her head and now she was down to her under shirt which had a big square in the back cut out. Warren saw that he was right: on Jessie's back where the start of wings. Ororo and the Professor gasped as Jessie turned and showed them.

"Jessie, are those wi-" Ororo started

"Wings? Yea. I can still fly by the way and as soon as I get the chance I'm out of here." Jessie said.

"You can fly? With those things?" Warren asked, and he started to laugh. "You can't fly with those _stubs_." he was now half laughing. Jessie looked like she was about to grab him by the throat. Warren looked up, still laughing. "These are wings." Warren extended both of his wings.

With her fists clenched and her face set to murder, the end of both Jessie's "stubs" caught fire and Warren stopped laughing.

**AN~ So tell me what you think and if I should continue with a review, PM's are also excepted. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ You MUST review people! Thank you to all who reviewed. News for chapter: Warren has an apartment. On to the story.**

**From Last Ch****apter:**

_With her fists clenched and her face set to murder, the end of both Jessie's "stubs" caught fire. And Warren stopped laughing._

**This Chapter:**

The fire coming from Jessie's wings took the shape of Warrens wings, and With the blink of her eyes, Jessie's fire wings disappeared.

"Jessie, we need to know who your mother is." Professor said calmly.

"Not with _him_ in the room." Jessie said pointing at Warren, her eyes down to slits; Warren looked like he had just been slapped.

"What?" Warren asked. Professor cringed at the inevitable fight coming.

"I _said_: NOT with _him_ in the room." Jessie repeated starting to get agitated.

_Storm, lets go when we still can. _Professor sent to Storm. Both of them made an unnoticed exit.

"Well, why then? Why won't you tell me?" Warren asked pulling his wings back in.

"You don't _deserve _to know, even if she mothered worth dirt, you still left!" Jessie said, arms crossed and shoulders back. Warren was growing madder and madder by the second.

"Tell. Me. Now." he said slowly.

"_No._" she replied.

"Why not! What rite do you have to keep the information from me!" he asked.

"I have the rite to remain silent, I am, at this point, exercising that rite. If you want me to talk, empty your pockets and we'll see what you got that I don't." Jessie countered getting as agitated as ever. Warren's eyes where down to slits and they seemed to be in a staring contest.

"She is definitely related to him." Kurt said outside the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"How do you know?" Kitty asked from behind him.

"Just look at her profile." Kurt waited a moment as Kitty looked. "Now, look at his." Kitty had to admit, they looked exactly alike. Same blonde hair, except Jessie's had red streaks in it; same sharp nose; same chocolate eyes; even the same facial structure: very angular.

"Maybe they _are _father-daughter." Kitty said, getting hopeful. Warren needed someone to keep him tied to someplace, something that would get him to come back if he left.

"Tell me now!" Warren yelled.

"Why should I?" Jessie asked in a growl.

"Because... because I am you father and you will do as I say!" he answered.

"You are _not _my father, just a name on a piece of paper signed by a doctor." Jessie snarled.

"Then why did you come in the first place!" Warren demanded.

"Because I wanted to see if you where better, better then her! Wanted to know if you wanted to know me, wanted to see if you wanted to know what you left behind! But, obviously, I was wrong." Jessie turned on her heel and ran out of the room and past Kurt and Kitty. She went to the front door and threw it open, she ran down the steps and as she ran her wings cought fire. Kurt and Kitty raced to the window and got there just in time to take her running take-off. Kurt and Kitty turned back to Warren who looked like her was about to either cry, or go blow something up.

"Wow, you can actually _feel_ the awkward." Kurt said braking the silence into pieces.

"Tell professor that I've left." Warren said in a soft, low voice. Warren walked over to the door and went threw it, closing it softly as he left.

**[AN~ I could have stopped here, be greatful with a review that I didn't!]**

Warren took off at a run; just like Jessie had done moment's before. Why hadn't he told her he wanted to know her? Wanted to help her? He didn't know the answers. Why had he pushed her away from him? He knew the answer to that one, it was because of the girl that he had accidentally pushed off a bridge with his wings. He had almost been too late to save her, he didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone else. What was wrong with him? Warren looked up to the big blue sky but instead of seeing blue, he saw bright red flame 6 feet from his face.

"Jessie?" Warren asked shouting over the wind. Jessie looked down and to his face; brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"What? What would you_ possibly_ want me to know?" she asked venom dripping from her words.

"I want you to know that I was wrong. That I do want to know you, and I'll get to know you if you'll stop and get to know me."

**AN~ Review please! Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ I'm not supposed to do this but you leave me no choice. Okay, who reviewed the last chapter? NO ONE! And 21 of you read the second chapter, yea I can see how many people read it and didn't review it. If you don't review, I can't read your mind and see what you thought! You need to tell me and I can make the story better. Thats how the whole "review" thing works, I'll accept constructive criticism, all you have to do is post it. Give me a review and I'll continue, if get no reviews I'll see that no one **_**actually**__**likes**_** the story and I'll take it off fanfiction your choice people, and if you do review it: Keep reviewing all the chapters after it, just because you reviewed one doesn't mean it counts for all the chapters.**

**I hope you review.**

**Read on~ Opal Eagle **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ this will be the only story I'll be working on for a while, the others will be finished but right now their on pause. **

**News for the chapter****: it will be told from Jessie's POV. And it's kinda crossoverish, and some of Warrens past I made up, heh heh. Also Warren has an apartment complex that he owns.**

**News For Readers****: I accidentally sliced two of my fingers on my right hand cutting vegetables, so it's going to take longer to update until my fingers heal. I want to keep the numbers of reviews above the number of chapters, also check out the poll on my profile and Vote, Vote, Vote!**

**On to the chapter.**

**From Last Chapter:**

_"I want you to know that I was wrong. That I do want to know you, and I'll get to know you if you'll stop and get to know me."_

**This Chapter**

I looked at him, he looked at me, we where way high off the ground by now, and still going up. Why had he waited, why hadn't he told me what he thought? It's because he's a flippin *BEEP* sometimes thats why.

"Fine," I said, "What do you want to know?"

"Who your mom is, thats all." he said looking up in to my eyes, I turned away.

"Her name is Jo **[1]**, she'd be gone for weeks at a time, once or twice it would be a month or two. She filled my head with these horror story's of what she encountered when she was gone, I never believed her, not once. She also told me about how you up and left her and me without even a goodbye. Once I begged her for your name, when she told me I looked you up on the computer and saw that you lived here, so I packed, waited until she left again, took the computer, $600 that she keeps in her underwear drawer and flew down here from Washington state. No help from any one, to come here and meet you who _completely _pushes me around, or away. Not a big thanks for coming all the way that I did." I said looking in front of me.

"That's awful, why did she do it? Why did she leave you alone for two whole months?"

"Well, she said she hunted monsters and vampires and zombies. She was a complete _nut job! _I mean I really wanted _out _of her fantasy land, I had to get up and be in painful reality every day and if she couldn't then she shouldn't be a mother in the first place." I said, my core becoming stone cold and my voice like rock. "What happened in your childhood?"

"The usual, my Dad hating almost everything I did, and it just got worse when the wings came." he took a pause, as if wondering what to say next. "It was _hell _in school. Tall and skinny, stuck out everywhere, even track team. After my fight in seventh grade that got my expelled for using a stapler on a bullies head because he was pushing me around, never saw out of that eye again. So after that I was home-schooled, by professional tutors. Never saw my dad much after the conference with him and my principal. Of coarse I never really wanted to either, he never helped me, never one "Good job!" or "I love you." he was a poor excuse and all he wanted was to get rid of my wings." Warren looked sad at bringing the bad memories up.

"Well at least we have one thing in common: we both had/having crappy childhoods. Not that it's anything to drink fine whine over, but at least it's something. Right?" I ask looking down at him.

"To Crappy childhoods."Warren said doing a fist pump. I follow his action and do the same.

"Well, Warren Worthington _the third,_ it's nice to meet you." I said to my new acquaintance.

**20 minutes later**

We both landed on the balcony of his apartment complex. I looked out to the quickly setting sun, I just love sunset.

"Here." Warren said taking my black shirt and jacket out of his bag. "You might want these."

"Thanks." I said taking them from his hands. "So, where do I sleep?" I asked looking around the huge room with the king sized mattress ageist one wall that overlooked the city.

"Well, this is my room, theres a couch downstairs." he said looking around like he didn't know what to do.

"Your house, your pick." I say.

"I'll take the couch." He said. He went over to the king sized bed and got one of the two pillows. Next he went over to a closet and got a blanket. "Bathroom with a shower, kitchens downstairs, get up whenever." Warren said before exiting the room and heading downstairs. After I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore I went over to the curtains and pulled them open with a quick tug. The view was _amazing_! After taking it in for a few minutes I walked over to the bed across the bare hard-wood floor. I sat down and kicked off my shoes off.

I felt the silky sheets with my bare hands and feet. After another minute or two of that I got up and walked over the cold floor to the shower. I striped off my cloths and turned the water on to a high temperature. I step in and pull the curtain closed. I let the steamy water run over my filthy, grimed up skin. I looked around and found a sponge, I started to rub off all the dirt that seemed to share a blood supply with me now. It felt so good to have _warm, running, non-green_ water. I stayed in there for a long time, when I finally got out I wrapped a crimson towel around my body and got a bright blue one and put it on my shoulders. I stepped out onto the fuzzy mat that was laying on the floor. I walked over to the door that led downstairs and stepped lightly down them, barely making a noise.

I went over to the kitchen island and grabbed my backpack from it's resting place. I ran two steps at a time up to _my _resting place. When I got up there I unzipped the biggest pocket and took out a fresh change of cloths. I put them on, then I jumped a few feet in the air and belly-flopped onto the bed I would be sleeping in. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**1: Jo is a person on a T.V show I like, it's called ****Supernatural**** and in the show these two brothers fight and hunt monsters. There are other hunters as well and Jo's mom is one of them, so in an episode Jo wants to go on a job and gets herself kicked out of her moms house, and she becomes a hunter. Thats who Jo is.**

**AN~ so, what chya think? Should I do more chapters in Jessie's POV or go back to 3****rd**** person? Tell me with a review :) peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ on the last chapter I looked at it and noticed some mistakes because my computer wouldn't save the final version, so to clear some things up from the last chapter: Warren has an apartment complex, and I'll fix all the grammar and spelling as best as I can.**

**News for chapter:**** Jessie's POV; and when Jessie came, she had a backpack**

**News for readers:**** Thanks all for the reviews. Sorry this took so long, been busy what with Thanksgiving, and family pictures (*sigh* my family), but next time I'll update quicker. Promise. If you want to read more of Jessie, she'll be making an appearance in one of my other story's called "Moon" but she most likely won't have all the family things going on, so read if you want.**

**On To The Chapter.**

**From Last Chapter: **

_Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light._

**This Chapter:**

_Dream/nightmare._

_I sat up with a start. I looked around; I was back home. I was in my old room, and it was as filthy as ever. The floor cheeked and I looked over that way. It was Jo, she looked like she had been blown-up _**[1]**_. I got up and walked over to her._

"_Why did you leave? If you had stayed I wouldn't have been like this! I would still be alive! If you hadn't gone to your rat of a father I could have been saved! He's plotting to kill you you know. Plotting this very second on ware to dump your lifeless body. What to tell the police when they call him in for questioning, what to do with your things and what gun to use when he kills you. If you had stayed here it could all be perfect, it could all be great, we could be __**alive**__ and we could be __**happy**__!" Jo screamed._

"_No, your wrong! This doesn't change anything! Your still- still second best to him!" I said tears filling my eyes. "You don't know, don't know what I've been threw! You don't even know __**me**__! Not once have you just said "I love you."! Not once! Do you know how hard it is to be __**related**__ to you! You wouldn't even tell me if you where leaving! You just up and left! Wouldn't even tell me if I was supposed to go with you or anything!" I was standing and in her face now, yelling at her like I was going to die tomorrow and I wanted her to hear how much she needed to know that she was no mother to me. Jo started tward me, but as she walked her legs turned to sand and dust that flew away in a wind I did not feel. _

"_Serves you right! You didn't need to be here!" I yelled. I took off my shirt and tried to spread my wings; they weren't there._

"_Jessie." Jo said. "Jessie!" I felt something shake my shoulders. _

"Jessie!" Warren said, looking down at me. "Jeez your a deep sleeper."

"What the-" I mumbled to myself.

"It's 10 o'clock, lets get on with the day." he said.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Not much of a cook, but eggs, crunchy bread, turkey bacon." warren said moving to the big window and looking out into the stormy sky. "supposed to be one heck of a lightning storm today. If you want to go out for a flight, it'll have to be soon."

"Not today for flying, but I'll race you down stares for breakfast!" I said springing out of bed and running down the stares. I could hear warrens feet hit the stares a spit second after mine did. I ran as fast as I could toward the calling smell of the turkey bacon, in record time I hit the kitchen island with a hard _smack_ of my hand. "I win."

"Toshe." he said. I smiled as I saw breakfast, it looked soooo good. "Plates are in the cabinet over top of the sink."

"You do know that I will have to go back, right?"

"What?" Warren asked looking up from his huge plate of food.

"This isn't forever. I have to go in a week, max." I said, my eggs suddenly becoming very interesting.

"I thought you where staying here. Why do you need to go back?" Warren asked his mouth full of eggs.

"I can't hide from her; when she wants to find some one, she finds them." I said. "I don't want her to come here and see that I'm with you, she'll drag me back and hate me for the rest of eternity."

"Why can't you just go off the map for awhile, just stay here, I didn't know how alone I felt until I had someone to help, and be with." he said

"I'll try, but if she comes sooner I was never here. Now let's see a lightning storm on the tallest building." I said after finishing my "crunch bread", as Warren calls it.

**AN~ well another chapter, hope you guys liked it, review**


End file.
